


Infantile

by TheBlazingOptimist



Category: WhatCulture RPF
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Caring, Comfort, Dadam Pacitti?, Daddy!Pacitti, Diapers, Established Relationship, Feeding, Forfeit gone sexual, Forfeit gone wrong, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Sub!Blampied, Wetting, how did this idea even start, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazingOptimist/pseuds/TheBlazingOptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Set post-HIAC 2015* </p><p>Adam Pacitti and Adam Blampied are an adventurous couple. </p><p>Pacitti is fed up with Blampied's bad attitude during a forfeit, and thinks up one that's a little more personal. </p><p>Speaking of feeding...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Very Personal Forfeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Pacitti makes an unorthodox suggestion...

Adam Blampied had done a lot of stupid things for Adam Pacitti in the five months they’d been dating. He’d got drunk, he’d impersonated Ryback, he’d let him chokeslam him onto a pile of boxes…but this took the cake.

To his right, the lounge door of the apartment opened. He craned his neck to see, plastic crinkling beneath him as he did so.

The blonde man gave a sadistic grin, before glancing down at the glass jar he held in his hand and then back to him.

“Aww, is baby hungry?”

Blampied scowled, mentally cursing at the belt which kept him from lashing out. The look on Pacitti’s face was the same as the one from a week ago, when this had all began...

* * *

 

***during the HIAC forfeit***

Blampied’s mouth felt like it had just been through an inferno match. He drank more water, willing the dryness of the cinnamon away, then squatted.

“Is it _that_ bad?” Pacitti asked, breathless from laughing.

The dark-haired man looked up at his boyfriend, the wry smile barely staying away. “Yes!” he replied. “Why is it _me_ that always gets treated like this? Ease up on me once in a while, why don’t you!” He groaned, trying to regain some semblance of composure.

The blonde man’s expression suddenly turned annoyed. “I can’t believe you find _this_ worse than a chokeslam. Honestly Adam, don’t be such a baby!”

Ignoring the scolding, Blampied rose to his feet again. It only took a few seconds, but once he was standing up straight he immediately noticed something.

The glint in Pacitti’s eyes had changed. Where it had been mischievous a few seconds ago, now it was something else.

He gazed a while longer – not an undesirable task – and then saw it, becoming clearer as his boyfriend clocked his intentions.

Adam Pacitti was _scheming._ But over what?

“You’re hiding something from me.”

Pacitti’s face turned to one of exaggerated innocence, and he gasped comedically. “You don’t know how _offended_ that makes me feel. Why would I _ever_ hide anything from you?”

Blampied put his hands on his hips, and raised his eyebrows. Today’s experiences had left him with an even shorter temper than usual.

“Okay, okay!” Pacitti relented. “Come over here and I’ll tell you what I’ve been thinking.”

Blampied took a breath before complying, the beginnings of a bad feeling churning in his stomach.

Pacitti quickly glanced towards the door separating the room where they’d been filming and the Wrestling office, before placing a hand lightly on Blampied’s shoulder.

The gasp _he_ gave was entirely real. Moments like these were always risky, but the rush they gave him couldn’t be denied.

The blonde leaned in, his breath lukewarm on Blampied’s neck.

The taller man tensed, focused on the low whisper….

“How about _our own forfeit_?”

Blampied pursed his lips, swallowing a laugh. “Sleeping with you is hardly a punishment,” he pointed out quietly.  

Pacitti shook his head. “It’s not quite like that. I was thinking something a little more…adventurous.”

The word triggered dozens of memories in Blampied’s head. It described their relationship well – he’d be damned if every BDSM dungeon in London didn’t know their names.

“And what’s more,” Pacitti continued, bringing Blampied back to the present,  “I think it’d be quite fitting, considering your behaviour over the past few days.”

Blampied frowned. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, but do go on.”

Silently, Pacitti reached into his pocket and brought out his phone, typing in something before turning the screen around to his boyfriend.

It showed a Wikipedia page, titled “Paraphilic infantilism”.

Blampied’s eyes went wide. They flitted over to Pacitti.

“A-Adam….”

“Read the first bit, then come back to me.”

The taller man’s heart was thumping in his chest, but he obliged.

“ _Paraphilic infantilism_ _, also known as autonepiophilia and adult baby syndrome_ _is a_ _sexual fetish_ _that involves_ _role-playing_ _a_ _regression_ _to an_ _infant_ _-like state. Behaviours may include drinking from a_ _bottle_ _or wearing_ _diapers_ _. Individuals may engage in gentle and nurturing experiences –“_

He turned the screen off, head spinning.

“Fucking hell, Adam…” His voice had retreated, scarcely above a whisper.

Pacitti’s face was the most serious he’d seen today. “I’m treating this just like what we’ve done before,” he responded.  “If you don’t want to do it, I’m not going to force you.”

As if to emphasise his point, he began rubbing his thumb slowly over Blampied’s shoulder blade.

The darker man relaxed, the action putting things back into context.

“I…I need some time to think.”

Pacitti nodded understandingly “That’s completely fine. Tell me whenever you’re ready, there’s no rush at all.”

Blampied gave a half-hearted smile, letting himself be pulled into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The article text in this chapter is from the real Wikipedia article on paraphillic infantilism. 
> 
> RIP my browser history.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Blampied comes to a decision.

**Some time later…**

The working day had almost finished. Both men had gone back to their desks, and while Pacitti had been working almost non-stop, Blampied had been preoccupied.

His hour lunch break had been dedicated to further research of what his boyfriend had shown him. Pictures, videos, blogs…his 3G was almost gone, but that was better than the paranoia of the IT guys seeing his search history.

His time working was marked by catching Pacitti’s eye over the  screen, and his stomach lurching as the decision came back into his mind yet again.

It wouldn’t be filmed…but what if _someone_ found out?

That was impossible, he reasoned. _But what if?_

What would Pacitti think if he chickened out during the forfeit? What if he didn’t like it, and disappointed him?

He drew his hand over his face, and for reasons he couldn’t determine, his mind flashed back to their first time at a BDSM club. He’d been reluctant then, but that had turned out to be one of the best nights of his life.  

Because _he_ was there was with him. _He_ knew his limits.

As the clock struck five, he took out his phone and began typing.

_I want to do it._

He tapped Send, and got up to leave. Pacitti’s face lit up moments before the reply came.

_Wonderful. Meet me at my apartment on Saturday morning_

Blampied passed him on his way out the door. They locked eyes briefly; he turned away, and his phone buzzed again.

_BTW, the safe word is red. Love u, Adam xox_


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adam Blampied is forced to eat his words, and much more besides.

_Love you, Adam._ God, why was he so gullible?

It had been a few hours since he’d arrived. Pacitti had reiterated everything from before; the safe word, the control, the personal autonomy. Nothing Blampied hadn’t heard before.

But then he’d got that massive duffle bag. Inside was everything he’d seen online:  the nappies, the pacifiers, the toys…all adult sized, and all real, in front of him.

He’d asked where he’d got the money for all these things. He’d just smiled, winked, and mentioned some _industry connections._

Then he’d looked him in the eye again, and explained some specific rules.

Rule one: he was to relinquish his phone, alongside any other adult belongings.

Rule two: he could only move around via crawling, unless he was being carried.

Rule three: he would refer to Pacitti not by his real name, but as _Daddy._

The safe word was almost triggered there and then, until he reminded himself to _calm down._

Pacitti had asked if he was okay. He’d nodded, but an eyebrow was raised in response.

“…y-yes…daddy.” The two words, quietly spoken, stripped him of his dignity.

In hindsight, perhaps that was fitting, considering what came next.

Blampied had been naked in front of Pacitti before. They’d helped each other out of their clothes, too, but the dynamic was different this time.

Things were much slower. Pacitti was caring in a way Blampied hadn’t previously seen, looking back up at him every few moments as if a gust of wind could’ve blown him away.

He’d been laid down soon afterwards, preparing to be changed.

The nappy was adorned with blue teddy bears and alphabet blocks, at which the nature of today – a personal _forfeit –_ had come rushing back to him.

The delicacy he’d felt wasn’t alien, but something about the lightness of Pacitti’s hands on those areas of his body, the cadence of his praise, made him deeply embarrassed. When Blampied felt himself become hard at the way he was rubbing the powder in around his groin, the look the blonde man had on his face now had first arrived.

He could tell he was humiliated, and was exploiting it mercilessly.

As he sat in the high chair now, the same held true.

He’d called him “cute” three times already today. Blampied was counting out of needing a distraction, _not_ enjoyment. Honest.

“…baby? You still with me?”

“Unfortunately.”

Pacitti gave him the same expectant look.

“Yes, Daddy,” he corrected unenthusiastically. 

The blonde giggled, pulling out a chair and taking a seat. “You’re adorable.”

 _Still three,_ Blampied mused, _but it makes a change._

At the sound of the jar being unscrewed, the darker man felt himself physically recoil. The food was light yellow, and had a soft, sooth consistency. The smell that hit his nostrils was sickly sweet; he guessed it was some sort of fruit, but didn’t allow himself more interest than that.

His boyfriend noticed immediately. “It’s either this or you go hungry,” he said, earning another frown as he scooped up a spoonful. “Open up.”

Blampied didn’t move. “I’d rather starve,” he said flatly.

Pacitti sighed in exasperation. His request was repeated, lower and with more authority.

Blampied’s gaze flitting down to his chest – and bib, emblazoned with _Daddy’s Boy –_ he realised he could do nothing but obey.

Tensing up, he forced himself to open his mouth.

“Here comes the airplane!” Pacitti said, childish noises and all, as he put the spoon in his boyfriend’s mouth.

Blampied winced, gripping the sides of the tray. As he took the food in, his suspicions were confirmed. The banana sweetness enveloped his taste buds, making him gag.

“Swallow it,” Pacitti ordered, suddenly firm.

Tearing up for more than one reason, the darker man summoned all the courage he had and did as he was asked.

He gasped as the mixture slid down his throat, stomach lurching.

“ _There_ we go, good boy!” Pacitti praised, ruffling his hair. “Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it? Even if you _were_ a bit messy…”

“Arsehole,” Blampied muttered under his breath, ducking away as the blonde tried to wipe his mouth.

Pacitti frowned, tugging his hand out in front of him and lightly slapping his wrist. “I _told you_ not to use words like that. Say sorry.”

“Don’t need to.”

“ _Adam…”_

Their eyes locked, and Blampied felt his cheeks burning once again.

“…S-Sorry, Daddy.”

The blonde nodded his approval. “Are you sure you don’t want this to be filmed? You being this submissive would get a tonne of hits…”

Blampied bit down on another insult, wary of how he might be punished next. Pacitti laughed again, grinning once more.

It hardly occurred to the darker man how easily that apology had come, as he braced himself for the cycle’s repeat.

Spoon, swallow, spoon, swallow…

He couldn’t put his finger on what exactly, but something in his mind had shifted. The food was still vomit-inducing, and he kept wishing Pacitti would quit with those _goddamn airplane noises_ , but the experience as a whole seemed different.

A tasteless defining word sat on the tip of his tongue.

It was as the next spoonful went in that he found it.

The whole thing was _enjoyable._

His throat snapped shut, as if his brain was disgusted at this new feeling.

In a flash, Pacitti placed a hand on Blampied’s shoulder.  His eyes were wide.

“Adam! Adam, look at me, baby. That’s it…just relax, sweetheart. You’re okay.”

The darker man felt that same rubbing over his shoulder as the blockage subsided. He attempted to swallow again, and this time, mercifully, he was able to.

“Is it gone?” Pacitti asked, his voice tinged with worry.

Blampied nodded, breathing slowly.  

“Show me,” Pacitti replied, tone unchanged.  

The taller man opened his mouth immediately, but Pacitti didn’t relax. “Adam… _are_ you okay?”

Blampied looked into his boyfriend’s blue eyes. The deep concern on his face bore into him; they both knew the answer to his question.

At realising that, he began to cry.

Wordlessly, the blonde man’s hand went to the back of his head, tilting it forward towards his chest.

“Shhh...breathe, Adam, there’s a good boy...” Pacitti cooed, running a hand through his boyfriend’s black hair. “You’re alright, Daddy’s here. _Shhh…”_

Blampied didn’t stop anything at this point; the tears fell quickly, and the sobs came out loud.

In his near hysteria, he almost didn’t feel the warm wetness that spread across his bottom half.

Gently, the blonde cupped his hand under Blampied’s chin. “Can you tell me what’s wrong, Adam?”

The darker man’s breath was still ragged, his eyes puffy, as he tried at a response. “I…I…”

Their eyes locked again, and the lump in his throat rose. “I _love this_. I love being here, with you, doing these things…”

Blampied knew he wasn’t in a position to be interpreting people’s emotions, but he could swear Pacitti’s blurred face looked proud.

The blonde man’s tongue flicked around his lips, a sincere smile beginning to creep onto his face. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he replied, wiping away his boyfriend’s tears with his thumb. “It takes courage to admit something like that.”

“And besides, you can’t cry now."

“W-Why?” Adam asked, his words more stable.

“Well, you’ve not finished your dinner yet."

Blampied smiled, paying no attention to how real his happiness was.

Pacitti gathered up the last of the food, pushing the spoon towards the darker man’s lips. Blampied leaned forward in anticipation as he opened his mouth, savouring the banana’s sugary flavour until the last. Those final noises were music to his ears. 

“ _That’s_ it, “ Pacitti said happily as the spoon was lifted upwards and out of Blampied’s mouth. “A big spoonful for my big growing boy.”

The taller man had heard that before, but was in too much of a blissful haze to remember where.

After wiping his mouth, the blonde set the empty jar down on the table and unclipped Blampied from the chair. He was about to lift him up and out of it, but as he went to do so, he stopped.

The darker man followed his movements as he stooped slightly, letting out a gasp as he felt his bottom being patted.

“You’ve wet yourself.”

Blampied stiffened at the statement, mortification clawing at him from inside. 

However, Pacitti’s eyes were full of sympathy. “Adam, it’s fine. It probably happened when you were panicked – I can change you, so there’s no need to worry. Now, you ready?”

“Yes, daddy. Always.”

 Pacitti beamed, hooking an arm underneath him and hoisting him up. The taller man had his head snuggled into his shoulder when he spoke again.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby?”

Blampied took a breath, considering his next words.

“This is turning out to be some forfeit, isn’t it?”

Pacitti chuckled, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “I love you, Adam Blampied,” he then whispered.

With those words, the darker man could feel his worries floating away on the wind.

At the end of the day, this _was_ a forfeit; another addition to the long list of stupid things he’d done for his boyfriend.

But, as he closed his eyes and lost himself in the scent of Adam Pacitti’s cologne, he knew there was no place he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ @SuzaroSection](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wwerulesrkolover23) for helping me retool my ideas for this fic, and both her and [ @SRbackwards](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SRbackwards/) for keeping me sane during its creation. 
> 
> I'm a horrible person.  
> See you in hell, everyone ;)


End file.
